


Queen of the Spooks

by ETNMystic



Series: Our Eternity Together [11]
Category: Christmas - Fandom, Fandom RPF, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: Demon dog, Gen, Mutation, Scooby Doo References, Spooksville, Spoopy Month, psycho cheerleader police
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: Mystic and the others end up in a Halloween dimension. Prepare yourselves for spooks, frights, maybe some treats, and KERRIE!





	1. Spooky Scary Where the Hell Are We?

_Thud!_

I groaned as my body hit the ground, wherever the ground is, as in wherever we are.

"What the.....?" I began as I stood up.

"Where the hell are we?" Lisbet finished.

It was incredible, yet unnerving, like straight out of a horror movie. Demons, skeletons doing the _Fortnite _default dances, vampires, ghouls, ghosts, spiders, witches, boogeymen twerking, werewolves, clowns.

"Clowns?" Joey groaned.  
"Why's it gotta be clowns?"

"Are clowns anyone's thing?" Colleen scoffed.  
"Nobody likes clowns."

"I find clowns delightful," Matpat said with a straight face.

"I actually kinda like clowns," I confessed.

"Are we in Hell?" Bailey exclaimed.  
"Or Halloween Heaven?"

"Or maybe Purgatory?" Rene shrugged. 

"Nah, I've always imagined Purgatory as looking more like.....a museum," Joey exclaimed.

All of a sudden, we heard someone yell. We looked up and moved away in time to see a dude plummeting to the ground. 

_Thud!_

For a few moments, none of us could say anything. The dude got up.

"Whoa, what the hell?" he exclaimed.  
"Joey Graceffa? Mystic?"

"Who are you?" Alice asked.  
"Are you okay?"

"Orpheus, and relatively. Do you know where we are?"

Ines spotted a sign.

"It says Spooksville. I think some of the authors ended up here."

"Huh," Orpheus blinked.  
"I'm one as well. But I always just assumed this Possession shit was a joke."

"Believe me," Alice sighed.  
"It's far from a joke. And what's Spooksvile?"

"It's a town that's only visible during the month of October," Ines explained.  
"Apparently people get mutated here."

"That's horrible!" Ro exclaimed.  
"Is there a way we can undo this?"

"Well," Ines read.  
"It says there's a way to get an antidote

"Great!" Matpat exclaimed.  
"How do we make it?"

"We'd need to go to Doctor Frankenstein's Pharmacy in Spooksville. It's said he has the recipe. Maybe there's a shortcut."

We searched for a bit.

"Found it!" someone exclaimed.

We all clamored over to spy a big-ass hole.

"I think this hole might lead somewhere," Montana said.  
"Maybe this is the shortcut."

I looked down the hole and sighed.

"Here goes nothing!" 

I jumped down and slid.

* * *

Everything was darkness for several moments, but soon I tumbled just outside of a town that would give _Halloweentown _a run for its money. Standing up, I peeked in to see various......people? I dunno. They all looked mutated. 

"Those poor people," Alice gasped.

"Yeah," I sighed.  
"Some of them don't even look like people."

"Oh yeah," Ines chuckled nervously.  
"There's one thing about that; people have gotten arrested cuz they weren't mutated. Apparently if Chief of Polucy catches you, well, you can say goodbye to your old body."

"This isn't actually _my _body, mind you," Candy Pop exclaimed.  
"It's just on loan to me...."

He glared at me.

"......for an _extended _period of time."

"Wait," Justine interrupted.  
"Don't you mean Chief of Police?"

"Nope," Ines sighed.  
"Anyway, looks like we're gonna have to bypass here carefully. Seems there are lakes of lava on both sides."

"Yeah, that'd probably be a _slight _inconvenience," Ro nodded.

"To say the least," Safiya added. 

"Okay," I began as we entered the town.  
"I think we need to just lie low and--  
"HEY! YOU'RE NOT MUTATED!" a psycho voice yelled.

We looked over to see the crazy cheerleader girl herself, equipped with not just her demon dog, but also the Collar of Control, her bat, and God-knows-what-else. Lucy.


	2. Scooby Dooby Get the Hell Away From Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets cornered by the Chief of Polucy and her gang of "crimecausers."

"Lookie here!" she giggled psychotically.  
"Pretty little Mysty and her friends!"

"Oh," Orpheus exclaimed.  
"So _that's _what you meant by Po-_Lucy_."

Hearing this, she blinked.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I just kinda........fell into this," he chuckled nervously.

"Whatever. Anyways, none of you are gonna be in this city without becoming mutants."

"As if, you psycho, pig-tailed bitch!" Erica snapped.  
"You're outnumbered."

Hearing this she smirked and began to giggle evilly.

"Oh? Am I?" she asked quietly, which was fucking terrifying coming from her.

She snapped her fingers and a shit-ton of monsters, including three of the Killer Clowns appeared.

"AND there goes our advantage," I squeaked.

"Don't worry," Chiaki exclaimed stepping forward, spreading out her wings.  
"I've got-----"

All of a sudden, Lucy took out a strange-looking gun and shot at Chiaki faster than lightning. I could see her convulse and there was a slight scent of burning flesh. The wings retracted and Chiaki fell to the ground, paralyzed. We all gasped.

"Ooh," Lucy cooed as one of her cronies approached Chiaki.  
"Shocking, isn't it?"

"Don't you _dare_ touch her!" Alice snapped.

"Oh?" Lucy exclaimed.

Her boot-heels clicked hypnotically as she approached Alice and cupped her chin.

"What are you gonna do about it, little rabbit?" she purred.  
"What's a sweet, timid, naive little rabbit like you gonna do about it?"

I could feel my blood bubble and boil like a witch's cauldron.

"Y'know, if Mysty and Ro-ro weren't here, daddy's boss says you'd be the pick for his bride."

That was more than enough.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled.

I lunged at Lucy and decked her away. She stumbled back and cackled.

"Now I know why daddy's boss is so in love with you! Damn. I think you may have turned me bi!"

She regained her composure and then spat us all, blood splattering the ground by her feet.

"Listen up!" she announced.  
"The only reason I'm not putting you in hand cuffs and taking you to the Queen of the Spooks right now is because I get turned on by a good chase. If you give it to me, I'll make sure you still look kinda human once they're done with you."

"Queen of the Spooks?" I asked Ines.

"The sign didn't really say much about that. Apparently she has connections with--"

"Well, get running, you little bitches!" she howled with laughter.  
"Or I'll make sure that even your own mother doesn't recognize you!"

We all looked at each other and shrugged before taking off, but Lucy first grabbed ahold of Lisbet and sniffed her.

"I hope you know _we're _more alike than you care to admit," she giggled before biting down on her shoulder.

Lisbet howled in pain and Alice and I pulled her away.

"Now get running!" Lucy cackled.

We sprinted off through the town

"Like, follow us!" a familiar voice exclaimed.

We all turned to see Shaggy and the rest of the Clue Crew.

"How the hell are you not mutated?" Lisbet blinked, rubbing where Lucy bit her.

"Like, we don't know."

"Reah! Re ron't row!" Scooby shivered.

"Well, we _did _just get here," Fred explained.

"And, like, where exactly _is _here?" Shaggy trembled.

"Spooksville," Ines answered as a mummy approached.

Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"Zoinks!"

"Ruh-roh, Raggy!"

"Jeepers!" 

"Jinkies!" 

"Well, fuck," I exclaimed.

We heard a cackle and turned to see Lucy and her gang catching up. 

"Sorry, no time to chit-chat!" I gasped.

And we ran off.

"There goes our cameo," Fred sighed.

"I'm sure we'll see her again," Daphne said hopefully.

"That is, if we start running from that mummy," Velma exclaimed.

"Oh, right!" Daphne gasped.

And they ran off.

* * *

"How much more do we have to run?" Gabbie exclaimed.  
"I already do enough of this shit at the gym."

"They're ganging up on us," Ines gasped.

"Let's split up!" Kasey suggested.

Bailey came over, jumped up, and smacked them in the face.

"Splitting up is a terrible idea!" 

"Smacking someone in the face is no better," Alice sighed.

"Kasey may be right," Joey suggested.  
"They certainly can't catch all of us, right?"

I blinked at him.

"This is coming from the dude who opened the fucking Pandora Box, everyone," I reminded them.  
"I'm taking what he says with a grain of salt."

"I'm with Mystic on this," Lisbet agreed.  
"I don't trust a dude who opens a mysterious box---"

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed.  
"_That's _the reason you don't trust me?"

"Out of about a dozen reasons not to, yes."

"Ready or not!" Lucy cackled.  
"Here comes Lucy!"

"Never mind," I squeaked. 

We all tried splitting up, but soon enough.

"Gotcha, cutie pie!" Sally Slaughter chuckled, grabbing Ro's wrist.

"And we're doomed," Wynter sighed.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho!" Lucy cackled as our wrists were tied.  
"The Queen is gonna love this!"

All of a sudden, bags were thrown over our heads and we were shoved inside of something. That something soon began to rumble and move. 

_We're in a truck._

"This is _not _gonna be comfortable," Envy groaned. 

"Let's just hope that the ride is short," Alice sighed.

A few moments passed in silence. Then suddenly,

_"Come on, vamonos!_

_"Everybody let's go!"_

Rene and Wynter were singing.

_"Come on, let's get to it!_

_"I know that we can do it!_

_"Where are we going? *stomp-stomp-stomp.*_

_"To our deaths!_

_"Where are we going? *stomp-stomp-stomp.*_

_"To out deaths!_

_"Where are we going? *stomp-stomp-stomp.*_

_"To our deaths!_

_"Where are we going? *stomp-stomp-stomp*_

_"To our---!"_

"Oh, would you shut the hell up?" Lisbet groaned.  
"I just got a major headache and you're not helping!"

"Well, _sorry _for trying to lighten the mood," Wynther grumbled.

"This isn't _too _bad," Nikita remarked.  
"I mean, I've had to wear a bag before. And I didn't look too terrible."

"Where are they even taking us?" Bailey exclaimed.

"Who knows?" Ines shrugged.

There wasn't much conversation after that. Ro and Alice sat close to me. I could hear Alice whimpering.

"It's Chiaki, isn't it?" I sighed sympathetically.

"Mm-hmm."

Awkwardly, I tried to affectionately give her pats of reassurance.

"I'm sure we'll be able to find her."

"I hope so. I really hope so."

After what felt like an eternity, we were pulled out and taken inside. Our footsteps echoed against polished tile. 

"This place sounds official," Alex remarked.

"This is where the Queen lives, I guess," Ines answered.  
"And Where The Magic Happens."

"Roll credits," Alice mumbled under her breath.

"Maybe the queen's really nice," Ro hoped.

All of a sudden, we heard the door open. We were ushered inside and forced to sit. They removed the bags on our heads, and it took me a few moments to adjust to the light. 

"It.....looks like Parliament," Genevieve remarked.  
"Mixed with _Beetlejuice." _

"So we just have to sit through this and then we're good?" Alice asked hopefully.

"We can only--" Ines began.

"Alright, no more chit-chat!" a familiar voice snapped.  
"The Queen of the Spooks has arrived!" 

Looking up, I gasped to see her in her clowny glory. I muttered under my breath

"Kerrie."


	3. I Always Feel Like Somebody's Stalking Me, BECAUSE THEY ARE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kerrie, the Queen of the Spooks, has special plans.

Killer Kerrie.

There she was, up on the judge's stand in a fucking throne, acting like she owned the goddamn place, smirking that stupid smug-ass clown smirk, the one that was now supposed to decide what the fuck was going to happen to us.

"Well," she began.  
"Interesting to see so many of you, but looks like we've got some repeated offenders."

She glared at two townies who seemed to be unmutated.

"What the hell? Are you two just _begging _to be mutated _again_? Good thing you brought an audience to watch, an audience that'll soon join us in this town of freaks!"

As she cackled, I felt my blood bubble once again. For some strange reason, it was enraging to see her up there. Maybe it was because she'd been helping the Cursed God make our lives a living Hell. Maybe it was because I didn't want her to mess with anyone But the second she said that, I lost my cool. I shot up like a rocket. 

"Like that'll happen, you cake-faced fuck!" I spat.

"Oh?" she exclaimed in surprise.

She and I made direct contact. I knew she had close connections to the Cursed God, but I didn't give two shits. Every single goddamn henchperson of his had gone too far. The worst part was I didn't think they were done giving us hell. But at least they were gonna know that I was done taking their shit.

"You mess with me, that's one thing," I continued, fury igniting in my soul.  
"But messing with my friends is going too fucking far. If you or any of your cronies so much as lay a finger on _any _of them, I'm gonna make sure you wish you were never born!"

"You tell 'em, Mysty!" Candy Pop whooped.  
"You tell that psychotic clown bitch!"

Wynter, Dooper, and Aoibhe cheered along. 

"Alright!"

"Stick it to the bitch!"

"Yas queen!"

"Shut up!" Kerrie snapped, banging her gavel.

We all went quiet, but I still stood.

"Okay, damn," Gabbie grumbled.  
"Shit!"

"You're in my domain now, and what I say goes. So take a seat, little princess."

I grimaced at how condescending that last sentence was, but reluctantly obliged. 

"Okay, so, I dunno what to do with most of you yet. But I wanna see Little Orphan Annie, Little Rabbit, Plant Man, Bloody Shoulder, and our little princess."

They dragged the five of us up to the front of the judge's stand. I stayed near Ro and Alice while Lisbet was twitching frantically. 

"Well, little princess," she smirked.  
"How does it feel to be below me? Pretty scary, I bet. C'mon. Cower before me. It's so cute when you're so vulnerable."

I stood stone-faced, unmoved by her words. She sighed in frustration and moved on.

"What about you, little rabbit? You feeling afraid? You're just as naive as her, if not moreso."

Lisbet was twitching even more violently. With a snap of her fingers, Kerrie summoned two guards.

"Take Bloody Shoulder away to the holding cell," Kerrie ordered them.  
"I'm sure she and Lucy will enjoy each other's company."

"Hey!" Genevieve exclaimed as the guards snatched up her pocket watch.

"As for Plant Man, Little Rabbit, Little Princess, and Little Orphan Annie, bring them to my royal chamber. This court is taking a recess for who-the-hell-knows-how-long?"

She banged her gavel and the guards dragged us away.

"Hey!" Bailey exclaimed as they stepped out into the aisle.  
"Leave my friends alone!"

Kerrie glared down at them.

"So.....you wish to challenge me too? Very well then. Take the bear as well!"

Bailey was dragged along with the rest of us, while Lisbet was ushered to presumably a holding cell.

"What's gonna happen?" Bailey whispered.

"I dunno, but knowing Kerrie," I sighed.  
"It's not gonna be good."

* * *

The five of us were lead up long flights of stairs. My legs were throbbing in agony by the time we made it up to a large and tall room full of doors and hallways.

"How is she able to afford all of this?" Envy stammered.

"No clue," I shrugged.

To my horror, we had to walk _even more_. Finally at the furthest end of the hall, we arrived at a set of ornate double doors. One of the guards knocked and the door opened. 

"You!" I snapped.

It was the doll enthusiast himself.

"Why hello there, dearie," he purred, reaching for my hair. 

"Calvin!" Kerrie's voice snapped.  
"Don't touch her!"

He moved on to Alice who, like me, had aching legs. I could tell by just how much they were trembling at rest. But before he could touch her, there was a whip and he stumbled backwards. 

"If you two are done exchanging sexual tension, we have a meeting to begin and a deal to strike."

Reluctantly he relented and the guards shuffled us inside. To my exhaustion's horror, there were _even more _hallways and doors. Of course they took us down to the furthest set of doors and opened them. Sure enough, there she was in noble clown attire. All sorts of vibrant colors and crazy patterns, but it was created in such a way that the patterns were hypnotizing us.

"I'm so jazzed! You decided to show up," she cackled.

"Enough of your pitter-patter," Bailey snapped.  
"What do you want from us?"

"I?" Kerrie asked innocently, indicating to herself.

"Well, duh!"

"Oh. I."

She took a moment to slither and slink around us. I swear I could hear her sniffing us. The air hit against the back of my neck and I could feel the hairs standing up on end. 

"Kerrie," Calvin suddenly said brandishing a knife.  
"I do believe....."

Out of nowhere, he grabbed Envy and held him with the knife at his throat.

"Envy!" Alice practically screamed. 

".....we had a deal ourselves," he finished.

"What the heck?" Envy exclaimed.  
"I thought you were obsessed with me!"

Calvin chuckled menacingly.

"_Me? _Obsessed with _you_? Oh, you naive plant man. You're merely the puzzle piece that connects me to my _true _objective, my _true love_."

At that moment, he eyed Alice, and she took several steps back while he took all of the steps forward. 

"No..." she gasped.

"Oh yes," he chuckled as he reached out and stroked her hair, which made both of us shudder.  
"Where else could I find a dreamwalker so sweet and complacent as you to marry."

"M-marry?" she stammered.

"Now hold on a second---!" I began when suddenly Kerrie whipped out her own blade, grabbed Alice, and placed it to her throat.

"What the hell is going on?" Bailey exclaimed.

Suddenly another guard took ahold of Bailey and placed a knife to their throat.

"Please, can't we talk this out?" Ro begged when a certain Harley-Quinn-on-crack bitch came up behind her and held her back. 

"Don't you dare hurt them!" I snapped.

"Sally, where's your knife?" Kerrie whispered harshly.

"As if I'm gonna cut up a cinnamon roll!"

"But then that gives us less of an advantage! Whatever."

"Let them go!"

Kerrie smirked.

"Sure......on one condition."

I blinked in confusion.

"Condition? What would that be?"

Kerrie held the moment for dramatic effect. 

"Oh......nothing too big."

Another moment of silence. I could practically hear my friends breathing.

"I won't hurt your friends _if_........you become my bride."


	4. Bride of Kerriestein????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mystic has one week to make a choice.

It......took me a moment to process exactly what the everlocking fuck she just said. Marry _her?_ That both frightened and confused me: it frightened me because, well, Killer Clown, and it confused me because wasn't she working for the guy who wants to marry me?

"What?" I asked confused as hell. 

"You heard me, little princess," she purred.  
"I want you to marry me."

She strolled over to me, inspecting, sniffing, even licking me a little. I shuddered at the feeling of her tongue on my face.

"Uh, question," I laughed nervously.  
"Can you please not?"

"You're in my domain, little princess," she purred.  
"I can do whatever the hell I want."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Bailey exclaimed trying to wiggle away from their captor's grasp.

"That's cute," Kerrie chuckled.  
"Real cute."

I winced as I nearly saw the knife dig into their neck. Meanwhile, Calvin seemed to be having the time of his life scaring Alice.

"You're going to make a lovely bride," he purred into her ear.  
"That is, if Mystic's wise enough to let you live."

If there was ever a time to screech "CREEPER ALERT," it was there and then.

"Let her go!" Envy hissed.

He tried to throw out his vines, but found that they were restrained. 

"Don't even bother trying," Kerrie slurred.  
"Your ropes are specially designed to keep your vines weak and helpless, just as Calvin wants them."

"Hold up, hold up, hold up," I exclaimed.  
"Let me get this straight: _you_ want to marry _me_? Even though the guy you work for _also _wants to marry me?"

"Why not?" she asked innocently as if she hadn't just threatened to kill my friends if I didn't sell my hand in marriage to her.   
"You've got so many after you. Someone's going to have to get your hand in marriage eventually."

Something felt......off: extremely off. It wasn't an "oh-don't-worry-this-is-Kerrie-just-being-Kerrie" kind of off. It was a "this-seems-extremely-out-of-character-for-Kerrie-what-the-fuck-does-she-really-have-planned-for-us" kind of off. This was the most loyal of the Cursed God's lackeys, and here she was trying to get me to marry _her_. None of this was making _any _semblance of sense to me, so I tried to figure out a path of logic. Perhaps she was "reserving" me, in a way, for her boss. Perhaps she was trying to lure me into a trap. But I figured that, at that point, it didn't matter. My friend's lives and humanities were on the fucking line, and if I made the wrong decision, everyone would be ruined or killed. While that wasn't anything new, it didn't mean I was used to it. 

"C'mon, little princess," she purred.  
"Who's to say I'm going to treat you badly? After all, a queen's partner is her diamond, and no one likes to hurt those. Treat a diamond horribly, and you may as well have a lump of coal. Do you know what the difference is between the two? A lump of coal is useful, but for only a while: a diamond is beautiful forever."

And she was waxing poetics. This really seemed out of character for her, like oddly so. 

"Are you......drunk?"

Hearing this, she giggled, softly, rising up to a more psychotic tone.

"Drunk? On love, yes. You know, it's about time you got some sort of power. My boss thinks he's got you all figured out, but he doesn't even know half of you. You're more than the innocence he keeps talking about. Honest to God, you could make a drinking game out of how many times he's emphasized the importance of being innocent, let alone the importance of your innocence. You've got much more that I _need _to uncover."

"Uncover?" I shivered.

She nodded slowly.

"All of these worlds are far superior than anything the boss could offer. Sure, he made them real, but that's all he did. _You _came up with these worlds. _You _came up with these concepts. There's so much untapped creativity and potential that I don't know how you're not constantly intoxicated by it. Treating you the way my boss has been treating you will only dampen it all---"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," I interrupted.  
"Hang on a second. You're literally the most loyal of his lackeys, and now suddenly you're against him for some reason. I don't understand how you got from Point A to Point B."

"Because you manifested this kingdom for me," she answered without hesitation.  
"Even if it only appears once a year, it's _still _better than simply counting down the days to the barrier drop. You manifesting this for me made me realize just how much power I could have by being my own leader. But I _can't_ do this alone. I'm a social creature. I can stand talking to Lucy, but only for so long before I feel like my brain's in a hydraulic press. I have no one else to talk to otherwise. Most of the time, the other clan members are out on patrol. So.....even if you don't want a full commitment right away, maybe you could at least be someone for me to talk to."

"And yet, if this falls apart, you'll go running back to the Cursed God?"

"I have no shame in admitting that. It's self-preservation."

"It's cowardice."

"Says the girl who keeps running away whenever her insecurities get the best of her. You know, maybe you _deserve _to be treated like a glass child. Maybe you _are _too delicate and dependent."

"You take that back."

"Make me."

"You know, if you're trying to get me to stay with you, let alone marry you, you're really not making a convincing case."

"You're not gonna have a choice if you want your friends to live."

"Oh for the love of......could we _please _stop playing Conversation Tennis?" Calvin yawned.  
"I have a girl to blackmail."

"Whatever, Owen Wilson," she groaned before turning back to me.  
"So you want them to live or not?"

"Of course!"

"Then you're staying. No ifs, ands, or buts. And because you were so defiant, I'm going to choose one of your friends to mutate."

"You bitch!"

"And I'm having _you _mutate them."

Hearing that, my blood ran cold.

"You motherfucking shit-eating piece of Satanic cunt," I quivered in fury.  
"You have no soul."

"I'm doing this for you," she snapped, letting go of Alice who gasped for breath. I could see a small line of blood in her neck, and I was close to losing my cool and killing this clown bitch.

"For me," I stated in disbelief.

She nodded glaring me down with an icy stare.

"I'm giving you a chance," she hissed slowly, circling me.  
"To prove yourself. Prove to me-and to your friends-that you aren't a fragile child. Prove to yourself that you're independent."

"To my friends?"

Smirking, she chuckled.

"Prove that you aren't naive and vulnerable. After all, that's what _they _think."

This hit me in the core. I shook my head vehemently.

"That's a lie," I growled, hoping to hide the uncertainty inside of me.

"Is it?"

I tried to subtly look over at Ro, who shook her head anxiously. 

"I'll give you one week," Kerrie growled before turning to the others.  
"Let them go."

"But I have to blackmail----" Calvin began.

"Let. Them. Go."

Begrudgingly, he and the others dropped hold of their captives while Kerrie took the knife and cut the bonds off my wrists. The rope fell to the ground. 

"Until that time is up, you'll all be staying in here. Everything you need to survive is here, so no asking to be let out for anything. And don't try to mess with your bonds, or you'll be the first one to get mutated."

And without another word, she and the others left, the doors locking with a click, one that in my anxiety-swallowed mind sounded much louder than it was, before a curtain of silence fell over us.


	5. I Ain't Afraid of No Ghosts! (But a sundae? That's the devil's work!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (CW: Suicide attempt mention, porn mention, BDSM mention, lingerie, demon mention, exorcism mention, evangelism mention, all in the same chapter)

For several moments, we all sat on the floor, brimming with a mixture of fear, anger, confusion, and just general anxiety. For those several moments, not one of us said a word. What were we supposed to say? What were we supposed to _do_? All we could do was look at each other, our environment, our jail cell essentially, while the four of them were trapped in bonds and me with my hands free. And the fact that my hands _were _free and theirs' weren't only angered and frightened me even more. Kerrie may have been crazy, but she was _not _an idiot. This was on purpose. 

"M....Mystic," Alice gulped.

She paused for a moment and I thought I actually heard the silence shatter.

"You.....don't really believe that we think you're fragile.....right?"

I wanted to say no, I really did, but there was a lot of evidence that pointed towards the opposite. Running after me when I just wanted to fight for once, trying to hypnotize me into making me stay, keeping me in bed even when I wanted to be helpful, keeping watching over me nearly 24/7 after I'd attempted suicide, spoon-feeding me information I was looking for, almost exchanging my free will to keep me compliant, to keep me from running off. Had I overworked myself trying to be independent? Several times, yes, but was that _really_ a cause for them to act like that? I did my best to hide my doubt, but Alice pursed her lips in concern.

"We don't," Bailey tried to assure me.  
"Trust me, we really don't."

Ro and Alice nodded in agreement. I looked over at Envy, but the Plant Man wasn't giving any sign of reassurance. 

"Envy," Alice whispered urgently.  
"Tell her."

I could see him trying to answer, trying to bring himself to speak, but it seemed as though the words were stuck in his throat, or that perhaps he was trying to _keep _them there. But the look on his face said it all. 

"Thanks," I replied dryly as I stood up.  
"Thanks a lot for believing in me."

"We do," Ro said.

"Yeah, sure."

"But why don't _you_ believe _us_?" Alice asked standing up and approaching me.  
"We're your friends."

"What do you mean?" I asked sarcastically.  
"_Of course _I believe you. Nothing says friendship like nearly forcing me to give up my free will in exchange for my compliance, right?"

"We thought we had no other choice."

"Bullshit. There was always another choice. You just chose not to see it."

"We know now that there was."

"Really? Because it seems like _he _still doesn't think there was."

"Don't you dare bring Envy into this!"

"I'll bring him into this if I want. He's just as much at fault as _you_ were!"

"Both of you. Enough!" Ro exclaimed.  
"We haven't even been locked in here for five minutes, and we're already starting to go at each other. This is exactly what Kerrie wants. Mystic, she's trying to turn you against us, and right now it's working. And that's terrifying. As for the free will thing, we're sorry about that. We should've thought about how you felt. But right now, we need you to give us the benefit of the doubt."

I looked over at Alice's face. It was a mixture of hurt, anger, and confusion, and I couldn't tell if my face was mirroring hers or the other way around. Ro was right: Kerrie wanted me to turn against them. I had to stay strong. After a long stint of contemplation, I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you, Alice. I just......I let my fear get the best of me."

"I forgive you," she smiled in a mix of sadness and relief.

I looked over at Envy.

"I'm sorry for trying to drag you into this."

He gave a small nod, and I could tell that he still didn't trust me. Sensing this, Alice put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said softly.  
"I'll talk with him about this."

"Thanks."

With this resolved, Bailey hopped up, seemingly trying to keep up their spirits.

"Well," they exclaimed.  
"If we're gonna be stuck in here, we might as well explore. Maybe Kerrie'll have some juicy secrets in here."

"I've already found some lingerie," Envy shuddered in disgust, holding up a black lacy thong with his fingers.

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow!" Bailey sang.

Alice and I giggled in amusement as he flung the lingerie as far as he could with his hands bound. 

"Is this like her sex dungeon?" I snickered, blushing.

"Maybe there's some clown porn?" Bailey wondered with morbid curiosity.

"I hope she's into BDSM like me," I smirked.

They all looked at me like I'd gone insane.

"**B**ringing **D**own **S**exist **M**otherfuckers," I clarified.

"I think everyone should be into that," Bailey said.

We all laughed in agreement.

"See?" Ro exclaimed.  
"This is so much better than arguing."

"I mean, that's kinda obvious," Alice shrugged.  
"You think there's food here?"

"There's a kitchen over here!" Bailey called from across the room.

We all headed over, and sure enough....

"This is one huge-ass kitchen," I gasped.

"And a really elegant one at that," Alice agreed.

All of a sudden, we heard the door open.

_"--And stay in there!" _

We all heard a thud and raced out into the main room. Lying on the floor was a girl with long brown hair and slightly-tanned skin.

"Fuck!" she groaned.  
"This is definitely_ not_ my day."

Rolling over, Andrea Russett slowly sat up and saw us.

"Oh hey," she greeted casually, trying to make a peace sign while in her binds.  
"What's up?"

"Why'd they bring you in here?" I asked.

"Do you not _want _me here?"

"No, no, it's not that," I replied way too quickly. Alice tried to stifle down a giggle.  
"It's just that Kerrie only brought us five up here."

"Kerrie?" she asked confused.  
"Oh! You mean that clown bitch that threw me in here."

"Yep."

Suddenly she spotted Bailey.

"Who the fuck.....?"

"Language!" Ro exclaimed playfully.

"Sorry," Andrea corrected.  
"Whomst the fuck....?"

"Much better."

"Name's Bailey," they replied.

Andrea was in shock for a moment.

"You've been with us the whole time?" she asked.

"Pretty much."

"How the hell did I not see you before now?"

"Maybe because I'm a two-foot tall bear. Though I _was _human before, but when we came to Spoopyville, I somehow became a discount Monokuma. Not that I mind though. At least I didn't turn into a Care Bear."

"So then.......how the hell did I not see you _before_ now?"

"Beats me. Maybe you're a little oblivious?"

"What??"

"Kidding. I have no fucking clue."

Andrea sighed.

"Anyway, it looks like this is our jail cell for seven days starting tomorrow."

I groaned at this news. Of course Kerrie wasn't going to start the seven-day limit right away. She wanted to see us suffer, at least I thought she did, until I saw that huge-ass elegant kitchen. Then again, she said she didn't want to mistreat a diamond, and I apparently was one. Maybe she was trying to butter me up, though I felt like if that _was _the case, she would _actually _butter me up, as in she would get a huge fucking knife and some butter and.....yeah. 

"I feel like someone somewhere in the world has that as a fetish," Andrea said.

I yelped at this.

"How did you---?"

"You were talking to yourself. Right here. Where we can all hear you."

"Oh," I blushed.

The others, even Envy, laughed at this. I turned away in embarrassment.

"Oh c'mon," Andrea said.  
"Don't be like that. It's adorable when you blush."

"Thanks," I sighed.  
"As for this 'jail cell,' it's more like an elegant bird cage."

"What?"

"There's a huge, elegant-ass kitchen."

"Seriously?"

I nodded.

"Oh fuck me up!" Andrea exclaimed as she stood up and ran to the kitchen.

We all followed as she flung open the fridge.

"What the hell? There's a giant-ass sundae in here."

I looked inside to see it. It was mostly made of vanilla ice cream. On the ice cream were eyes and a mouth of chocolate chips, a cherry nose, rainbow cotton-candy hair, and whipped cream along the base, showered in rainbow sprinkles.

For some reason, it gave me an uneasy feeling.

"Ooh!" Ro squealed reaching for it.

I put a hand out as I saw a note by it. Picking it up, I read it aloud.

"_Sally's Clownie Sundae. Mesmerizingly delicious._ Yeah, no. We're not eating that."

Spying a sink, I picked up the sundae and dumped it down the drain.

"Anyone here a priest?"

There was silence as they all looked at each other.

"I'm a priest on weekends," Bailey joked.

Rolling my eyes, I turned on the sink.

"Be gone, demonic dairy dessert!" I yelled evangelically, making a cross with my fingers.  
"Be gone from this Christian Minecraft Server!"

After about two minutes of this, I turned off the sink.

"Well," I sighed, brushing off my hands.  
"I think that was enough exorcise for one day."

"You mean exercise?" Envy asked confused.

"I meant what I said, Plant Boi."

"Okay, enough of that, Jolie Osteen," Andrea scoffed.  
"Let's go see the rest of this shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jolie Osteen is a reference to the male televangelist Joel Osteen.


	6. This is The Shadow

We spent the rest of our time exploring our "prison," which was honestly the nicest prison I'd ever seen, let alone been in. We weren't exactly too worried at this point, but we didn't let it leave our minds either: we knew we were prisoners, of course, but it didn't feel like it, especially considering we had each other. 

And yet I still felt this deep sense of isolation. It wasn't an uncommon thing for me to feel, but this time it was stronger than usual. Was it isolation? Maybe guilt? Crippling depression?

"Mystic?" a voice from far-off asked concerned.

I turned around to find Alice right behind me, startling me.

"Oh!" I gasped.  
"You scared me!"

"Sorry!" she exclaimed.  
"I....I was just wondering if you were okay."

I nodded.

"Yeah, never better. Why?"

"You've been staring off into space for the past five minutes."

"Ha....have I?"

"Yeah.....is there something on your mind?"

"No, I told you I'm fine."

"You really don't seem fine," Andrea commented.

"I am!"

"I don't really believe you," Bailey hesitated.

"You're gonna have to."

"Mystic, you know that if you have something bugging you, you can tell us, right?" Ro assured me.

I nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah. I know."

"C'mon," Andrea sighed.  
"Let's have something to eat. Maybe food will make you feel better."

"How are we gonna cook if we're handcuffed?" Alice gasped.

Andrea shrugged.

"We'll figure something out."

They headed towards the kitchen, but I found myself drawn to the bedroom in the far back with the large bed. 

"Mystic?" Envy asked, concerned.  
"You coming?"

"I.....I think I'm gonna need to take a raincheck."

"On eating?" Alice asked in disbelief.

I shrugged.

"I'm just not feeling it."

"You need to eat _something,_" Ro told me concerned.

"Maybe later. Right now, I just need to lie down for a while."

Before any of them could reply, I rushed down to the end of the room, threw the door open and shut, threw myself into bed, and shut my eyes.

* * *

_When I opened my eyes, I realized I was not in the prison anymore. I wasn't even in the bed. Everything was all smoky and foreboding, as well as extremely open. Where the hell was I? _

_"Hello?" I called, trembling in my shoes.  
"Is anyone here?"_

_All of a sudden, I heard a malicious laugh and felt a figure brush past. It sent a chill through my spine. And then I felt it again._

_"Show yourself, you coward!" I snapped, trying to hide my fear._

** _"Coward?" _ **

_The voice was deep, but still feminine. A shadow stopped in front of me, my own, but all of a sudden, it jumped up and out of the ground. In front of me was a girl about my height wearing dark makeup. Her dark raven hair was straightened and fell just past her shoulders, and she was dressed in a dark-violet, velvet dress with transparent sleeves. The sleeves were decorated with bats and silver stars. In one black-gloved hand, she held a sorceress staff. It was as if someone had taken Morticia Addams, Safiya Nygaard, and myself, combined us all into one singular entity, and made her give off a smoky-black aura._

** _"I'M the coward? Oh no, dearie. I believe you have that backwards."_ **

_"Who.....who the hell are you?" I gulped._

_She gave a chuckle._

_**"Isn't it obvious?"** she smirked.  
**"I'm you, well, in a way. It's too complicated for your naive little mind to grasp."**_

_"Try me, bitch," I growled._

** _"Very well then. Allow me to introduce the Lady Known As Dystic."_ **

_"D-dystic?"_

** _"It can be taken in one of two ways: as a portmanteau of Dark Mystic, or my personal favorite, a shortening of Sadystic. I am everything you keep hidden from the world."_ **

_I was taken aback._

_"No...." I gasped.  
"This...this isn't me. I'm not like this!"_

_ **"Are you sure about that? Are you really as good of a person as you parade yourself around to be?"** _

_Suddenly she pulled out a bag and took out some dust from within. Blowing it from her hand, an image appeared. My friends....in chains....and me enjoying it? No..._

_I began to panic._

_"Why....are you showing me this?"_

_Dystic cackled._

** _"Because I know you want this. Deep down, you want to feel powerful. You want to rule. Those people you call friends? Are they not just a waste of time?"_ **

_"N....no! Get this away from me, you monster!"_

** _"Dearie.....how naive. If I'M a monster, and yet I'm part of you, what does that make YOU?"_ **

_Every single fibre of my being began to yell to me "Run, bitch! Run!" My legs wouldn't respond. I was mounted there for some reason, and the sight was roadkill. _

_"Stop this! Stop this madness!" I shrieked as I fell to the ground in agony. _

_Dystic merely huffed._

** _"When are you going to accept your heart's desire, my dear? You're tired of being a doormat, but you don't have to be. Show them who you TRULY are, and make them pay."_ **

_"Get the fuck out of here, you monster!!!" I snapped as tears fell from my eyes._

_All of a sudden, I felt the life being sucked out of me like a drink. I tried to grasp on to what was right in front of me, but it was slipping away like a slithering snake. A midnight black curtain fell over my vision and then.....silence. Complete and total._


	7. Let's do the Time to Get out Again!

_"Mystic? MYSTIC!" _

A far-off voice was calling my name, and I felt as though a million people were shaking my body all at once. I could feel drops fall from my face, but I couldn't hear myself crying.

"Mystic!" Alice exclaimed when I had fully come to. 

This was when I realized just how tear-stained my face had become whilst I was out. My heart was about to burst from my chest, and I saw that my hands, particularly pale, were clenched into tight fists. 

"What happened?"

"I....I don't know," I panicked.

At that moment, the vertigo set in and I had to shut my eyes to steady myself.

"How.....how did you--?" I began.

"We heard you shrieking and we came as fast as we could," Andrea explained.  
"What the fuck happened to you?"

I was blathering trying to explain what was going on, but Ro gently grasped my hand while Bailey hugged me.

"Just take it a bit at a time," Ro told me gently as I tried to open my eyes again. 

"It's okay," Bailey assured me as they tried to wipe away my tears. 

All of a sudden, the doors bursted open. I saw Lisbet panicking.

"Guys! We've got some bad news! The doors to Spooksville are closing!"

"We gotta get out."

* * *

We rushed down the stairs of the creepy-ass mansion. Others had gathered, fighting off Kerrie and the others.

"Let's go!" Ines exclaimed.

She and Wynter were working to fight Cecelia tooth and nail, while Lucy was fighting with Joey.

"I can't hold her off for much longer!" Joey exclaimed.

"Then let's get our asses moving!" 

"What about Chiaki?" Alice squeaked.

"I'll be okay!" Chiaki's voice called.  
"I'll find you again. I promise!"

Finally we all gathered together and burst out the doorway.

"Where do we go?" Roi panicked.

"I've got this!" I exclaimed as I pulled out a teastone.  
"I wish we were somewhere that wasn't here!"

A golden shimmer of light enveloped us and then turned red and green before my vision was completely obscured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short. I wanted to elaborate, but I put it off for too long and I'm starting to get in a Christmas mood.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, Owen Wilson was in "The Haunting" remake and the Nostalgia Critic mentioned how he basically stated the obvious.


End file.
